PHARAOH'S THRONE~!/Transcript
Cast (in order of appearance): Pharaoh Atem, Priest Seto, Shimon Muran, Thief King Bakura, Mahad, Mana, Shada. Running time: 6:01 Transcript CAPTION: LittleKuriboh presents ATEM: (singing) Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do, do-do~ CAPTION: in assocation with Card Games for Charity (cut to sunrise in ancient Egypt) ATEM: Look, Seto. Everything the light touches is my kingdom. SETO: You mean "our kingdom" right, Pharaoh? ATEM: Did I stutter? SETO: No, Pharaoh— ATEM: "No, Pharaoh," that's right. Very good. Now, mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the handsomest of them all? SHIMON: Um, Pharaoh, uh, this is ancient Egypt. The mirror hasn't been invented yet. ATEM: Oh. Well, that's fine; I don't need a mirror anyway. It was a rhetorical question. I already know that it's me. BAKURA: Hahahahahahahahahaha! ATEM: Oh, this guy... BAKURA: I think not, Pharaoh! For you see, I have a manly scar all the way down the side of my face! That makes me mysterious and exotic! Therefore, I put it to you that I'' am the most handsomest in all the land! '''ATEM': Guards! Guard me! SETO: How darest you accusest the Pharaoh of notest beingest the most handsomest! ATEM: Why is he talking like that? I-i-is there something wrong with him? SHIMON: I'm afraid Priest Seto takes the whole roleplaying thing a little too seriously. ATEM: Oh, he's one of them. SETO: Now, begone knave, or I shall smite thee with my Millennium Rod! BAKURA: Not before the Pharaoh admits that I am truly better looking, and therefore deserve to be sitting on the throne in his place! ATEM: And how do you plan to accomplish that? BAKURA: Simple. With a Lady Gaga song parody! (music starts playing) ATEM: Lady Gaga? Isn't she one of the Egyptian Gods? SHIMON: Uh, no, Your Majesty. ATEM: Well, she should be. (music starts) BAKURA: Pharaoh, Pharaoh Your foolishness forces me to sing I shall have both your throne And your Millennium Ring (...ring ...brr-ring) ATEM: Listen limey, I don't think you understand a thing Everybody knows that it is Good to be the king (I'm handsome) Good to be the king (I'm handsome) Good to be the king (I'm handsome) Everybody knows that it is Good to be the king Just because you have A sexy scar upon your face You think you've got the right To command the Egyptian Race To stand against the Pharaoh Is a fight you're bound to lose To beat you I don't need my pants Or even leather shoes Stop moaning Stop groaning I stopped caring hours ago Only a fool picks a fight with the Pharaoh Stop moaning Stop groaning I don't even want to know How in the hell you got screen time on this show Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo I'm taking you to schoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ool (I'm taking you to school) It's time to du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du You know it's time to du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-duel (You know it's time to duel) So what do you want Come on throw me a bone Cause you're not gonna take My Pharaoh's Throne Flip all the cards In your Trap Card Zone But you're not gonna take My Pharaoh's Throne What do you want Come on throw me a bone Cause you're not gonna take My Pharaoh's Throne You can flip all the cards In your Trap Card Zone But you're not gonna take My Pharaoh's Throne BAKURA: By the way You slaughtering my home Even if it was your father Made my rage grow faster Made me a right bastard You might be the Pharaoh But now I'm the Dungeon Master Bringing a disaster Pardon all my laughter (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!) ATEM: Not for nothing But your nonsense is kind of a bore I was more intimidated By those guys from season four Sometimes I wonder who you think That you are fooling I summon my Egyptian Gods Cause we'll be duelling (Slifer!) We'll be duelling (Ra!) We'll be duelling (Obelisk!) So summon all your monster cards Cause we'll be duelling Stop moaning Stop groaning I stopped caring hours ago Only a fool picks a fight with the Pharaoh Stop moaning Stop groaning I don't even want to know How in the hell you got screen time on this show Stop moaning Stop groaning We stopped caring hours ago Who in the hell picks a fight with the Pharaoh? Stop moaning Stop groaning I don't even want to know How in the hell you got screen time on this show Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo I'm taking you to schoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ool (I'm taking you to school) It's time to du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du You know it's time to du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-duel (You know it's time to duel) So what do you want Come on throw me a bone Cause you're not gonna take My Pharaoh's Throne Flip all the cards In your Trap Card Zone But you're not gonna take My Pharaoh's Throne What do you want Come on throw me a bone Cause you're not gonna take My Pharaoh's Throne You can flip all the cards In your Trap Card Zone But you're not gonna take My Pharaoh's Throne My Pharaoh's Throne M-M-My Pharaoh's Throne You can flip all the cards In your Trap Card Zone But you're not gonna take My Pharaoh's Throne My Pharaoh's Throne M-M-My Pharaoh's Throne You can flip all the cards In your trap card zone But you're not gonna take My Pharaoh's Throne (music stops) BAKURA: Enough! You may have won this battle, Pharaoh, but you shall not win the war! ATEM: Yeah, let's do a head count here, shall we? I've got Slifer, Obelisk and Ra: the Egyptian Gods, Priest Seto, who can tear monsters out of people's souls, a girl who can predict the future, one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, and his... less powerful apprentice, an old man who possesses the ultimate and unstoppable monsters and Shada. Yeah... no-not sure what Shada actually does, really, but... but there you go, that's the head count. BAKURA: I have an army! ATEM: We have an Exodia. Exodia: EXODIA SMASH! (Exodia proceeds to beat up Bakura off-screen) ATEM: Have fun with that guy, Bakura. I'll be over here, making giant triangular structures for no reason, because it makes me happy. SETO: Pharaoh, now that your battle has ceased, is there anything thou requirest? ATEM: Yes. Fetch me some bitches! (cut to a beat-up Bakura) Because this bitch is out! Seriously though, I do require bitches. (Ending) CAPTION: "Pharaoh's Throne" Performed by LittleKuriboh Mixed by ShadyVox Special Thanks to VectorJon ATEM: My Pharaoh's Throne M-M-My Pharaoh's Throne You can flip all the cards In your trap card zone But you're not gonna take My Pharaoh's Throne! Category:Music video transcripts